fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nowy Jork! Walka o przyjaźń
Around The World Odcinek 26 Finał LeShawna i Venus stoją na szczycie Statuy Wolności LeShawna: Serio? Nie masz już bardziej kreatywnych pomysłów Chris? Chris i Aminet siedzą w helikopterze, który lata nad statuą Wolności Chris: Niech pomyślę... raczej nie. Aminet: No Venus. Życzę ci powodzenia w walce o finał! Aminet zaczęła się złowieszczo śmiać, po czym Venus odpowiedziała... Venus: Przynajmniej zakończę to z honorem... nie jak ty... dziewczynko z sierocińca... Aminet zamarła Aminet: Coś ty powiedziała ****? Venus: Dobrze słyszałaś! Aminet zeskakuje z samolotu na szczyt Statuy Wolności Aminet: Skąd o tym wiesz?! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Nowy Jork, Statua Wolności 120px Aminet zeskakuje z samolotu na szczyt Statuy Wolności Aminet: Skąd o tym wiesz?! Venus: Jesteśmy... to znaczy byłyśmy przyjaciółkami przez 10 lat. Wiem o ciebie naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Aminet biegnie w stronę Venus Aminet: Już nie żyjesz! Venus broni się kijem, którym miała walczyć z LeShawną o finał Venus: Nic mi nie zrobisz! Chris łapie Aminet na lasso, po czym wciąga ją do samolotu Chris: Poczekajcie z tymi emocjami na finał moje panie! LeShawna: Czy ktoś o mnie jeszcze pamięta? cisza Chris: Słuchajcie. Zasady są bardzo proste. Jeżeli jedna z was spadnie z Statuy Wolności, to druga wchodzi do finału. Liczę na fajerwerki moje kochane i na krew. Chris odlatuje, po czym w powietrze zbija się kurz LeShawna: Co to ma być? Venus patrzy na LeShawne, jakby miała ją zabić (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Teraz będzie ostro. Było jasne, że Venus chciała się zemścić na Aminet, za to wszystko, ale również Aminet chciała się zemścić na Venus. Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że Venus będzie w finale? Venus z furią w oczach atakuje LeShawne Venus: Zginiesz. LeShawna: Venus! Uspokój się! Venus: Nie mam zamiaru! Wejdę do tego cholernego finału i pokonam Aminet! LeShawna odpycha Venus, po czym powala ją na ziemie LeShawna: Słuchaj mi też się nie podoba, że Aminet jest w finale, a my walczymy o to, kto będzie z nią w finale, ale nie znaczy to.. Venus zaczyna kopać LeShawne, po czym biegnie w jej stronę Venus: Nie rozumiesz?! Nie ma już tutaj przyjaźni i sojuszów. Jest twarda walka o to, kto wygra. Rozumiesz? LeShawna odpycha ataki małej Venus LeShawna: Jednego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego, przez całe show dałaś się wykorzystywać Aminet? Venus stała jak słup soli LeShawna: Venus? Venus powoli podnosi głowę w stronę LeShawny, jej oczy płoną ogniem zemsty LeShawna: V..v..venus? Venus powoli zbliżała się do LeShawny Venus: Nie byłam wykorzystywana.. LeShawna: W..wierze ci. Venus zaczęła biec w stronę LeShawny po czym rzuciła się na nią przy krawędzi Statuy Wolności LeShawna: Co chcesz zrobić? Obie zlecimy? Venus: Nie zlecimy! Mówię ci to. LeShawna: Uspokój się. Venus zatkała usta LeShawnie, po czym popchnęła ją w przepaść Venus: Żegnaj! Koleżanko... Venus zaczęła płakać, po czym LeShawna złapała się czegoś LeShawna: I co? Uda ci się, czy tak po prostu wejdziesz sobie do finału. Venus: Zamknij się i spadaj... LeShawna puściła się kawałka ze Statuy Wolności, po czym zaczęła lecieć w przepaść Venus: To już koniec... Venus padła na ziemie i zaczęła krzyczeć Venus: Co ja zrobiłam. nagle Courtney złapała LeShawne i razem z Courtney stanęły na szczycie Statuy Wolności Venus: C..c..courtney?! Co ty tutaj robisz? Courtney: Zdziwiona? Venus: Jak to?! Przecież zostawiłyśmy cię na morzu... LeShawna: Tak się mogło wydawać. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę wam ufać, więc rzuciłam Courtney linę. Courtney: Tak. Teraz się na tobie zemszczę... Courtney w jetpacku zaczęła atakować Venus Venus: To nie jest fair! Venus złapała Courtney za włosy Courtney: Co robisz świrze?! Venus: Odbieram co mi należne! Venus odpina jetpack Courtney, po czym zrzuca ją w przepaść Courtney: Popamiętasz mnie jeszcze! Courtney wpada do wody Venus: Znowu jesteśmy same. LeShawna: Teraz stoczy się walka, o być albo nie być w tym programie'' wiatr zaczął rozwiewać włosy dziewczyn, po czym Venus zaczęła atakować LeShawne LeShawna: Poddasz się? Venus: Nigdy! Venus chwyta LeShawne i staje na skraju statuy Wolności Venus: Teraz nie popełnię tego samego błędu. LeShawna: To chyba znaczy, że przegrałam... w sumie należało mi się... Venus: Co ty mówisz? LeShawna: Proszę. Wygraj to... Venus zrzuca LeShawne do wody Venus: To już koniec.. do Venus przylatuje Chris Chris: Gratuluje Venus. Zostajesz drugą finalistką Around The World, a w finałowym starciu zmierzysz się z Aminet! Aminet podchodzi do Venus Aminet: Witaj w piekle.. Venus przyciąga do siebie Amient Venus: Nie kochana... To ty witaj w piekle! Venus zaczęła się diabolicznie śmiać Nowy Jork, Time Squere 120px pojawia się napis "The Final Aftermach Brooke: Witajcie kochani w najbardziej dramatycznym finale w historii Totalnej Porażki! Dwie kobiety, dawniej przyjaciółki, a teraz dwie rywalki walczą o okrągły milion. Jestem Brooke i poprowadzę ostatnie podsumowanie razem z wszystkimi ofiarami z Around The World. Heather rzuca w Brooke puszką Heather: Kogo nazywasz ofiarą. Brooke: Pozwól mi dokończyć! Oraz z osobami, które nie weszły do tego sezonu. Niestety nie ma z nami Kyle'a ani Courtney więc zacznijmy tą dramatyczną walkę o milion w wykonaniu Aminet i Venus. na Time Squere wchodzi przemoknięta do suchej nitki LeShawna LeShawna: Serio? Jak mogła mnie zrzucić Venus ze Statuy Wolności. Brooke: Proszę państwa. A oto zdobywczyni brązowego medalu LeShawna! wszyscy biją brawo LeShawna: Dziękuje! podbiega do niej Harold Harold: LeShawna! Tak się ciesze, że jesteś ze mną. LeShawna: Szkoda, że tylko bez miliona dolców... Brooke: Hej LeShawna. Wszyscy z napięciem oglądaliśmy twoją walkę z Venus o finał i muszę przyznać, że była to najlepsza walka o finał jaką widziałam... LeShawna: Dzięki. Wiesz. Nie sądziłam, że w ogóle zajdę tak daleko. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie byłam fanką widzów. Więc zajście aż do finałów było dla mnie wielkim zaszczytem. Brooke: Czy spodziewałaś się, że Venus okaże się taką zaciętością. LeShawna: Od odcinka, gdy Venus działała na własną rękę, czyli po odcinku w Niemczech. Wtedy pokazała, że nie potrzebuje Aminet by wygrać. Udowodniła to nawet w Australii, a potem w Holandii. Brooke: Właśnie. W ostatnich paru odcinkach Courtney odgrywała dużą role wm grze. Nie myślisz, że jeszcze w ostatnim finałowym starciu pokaże pazurki? LeShawna: Zawarłam z nią sojusz, po odcinku w Holandii. Nie chciałam wierzyć Venus, ani Aminet. Były za dużymi wyzwaniami dla mnie. Razem dało je się pokonać, ale osobno były niepokonane. Brooke: Jak sądzisz, Courtney zemści się na Venus albo Aminet w ostatecznym starciu o milion? LeShawna: Zdziwiłabym się jakby było inaczej. Courtney to typ osoby, która nie podda się łatwo. Co już nam udowodniła w ostatnich odcinkach, kiedy chciała nas zabić. Sądzę, że jeszcze o niej w finale usłyszymy. Nie widzę jej tutaj. Brooke: Nie wiesz gdzie poszła Courtney? Nie żeby co, ale trochę się jej boimy... LeShawna: Nie mam pojęcia. Kiedy ja spadłam do wody jej już nie było. Brooke: I ostatnie pytanie. Jak sądzisz kto wygra? LeShawna: Z całego serca kibicuje Venus, mimo to, że dzięki niej właśnie pożegnałam się z programem. Co tam. Pierwszy raz zaszłam tak daleko i jestem szczęśliwa. Brooke: Dziękuje ci LeShawno za te cudowną rozmowę. Teraz przenieśmy się do Chrisa i do finałowej dwójki. po tych słowach na Time Squere wchodzą Chris, Venus i Aminet Chris: Po co się łączyć jak jesteśmy tutaj! Wszyscy: Chris?! Chris: Emm... patrze tak na was i brakuje mi tutaj paru osób... Brooke: Courtney znowu zniknęła... Chris: A więc jeszcze nam pomoże w zdobywaniu oglądalności. LeShawna: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Że to jest najlepszy finał w historii! Chris zaczął się śmiać Heather: I z czego się śmiejesz? Ja powinnam być w finale? Chris: Z tego! ciężarówka wyrzuca dwie skrzynie z napisami "Dawn" i "Dakota"' Venus: Wow. Skrzynie... Aminet: Co? Mam rozbić sobie jedną na głowie by wygrać? Aminet rozbija skrzynie o głowę, ze skrzyni wypada Dakota Dakota: Hej! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Aminet: Chciałam wygrać? Dakota: Wygrać? Gdzie ja jestem?! Chris: W Nowym Jorku! Dakota: Nowy Jork?! Dakota uciekła na zakupy Aminet: To może osoba z drugiej skrzyni mi pomoże? ze skrzyni wypada Dawn Dawn: O Chris... Chris: Hop, hop Dawn! zaczął do niej machać Dawn: Przepraszam, ale skoro już mi zafundowałeś 13 godzinny lot do Nowego Jorku to idę ratować aligatory w kanalizacji. Dawn wchodzi do ścieków, po czym znika Venus: To co. Nikt nam nie pomoże? Aminet: Mi to pasuje! Pokonam cię sama gotko. Venus: I na wzajem wariatko. obie dziewczyny zaczęły się na siebie patrzeć z ogniem w oczach Heather: Pośpieszcie się! Chris: Muszę pomyśleć... 20 minut później Eva: Nudzi mi się... Noah: Mnie też. Atlantha: Chodźmy na pizze. wszyscy uczestnicy schodzą z trybun do pobliskiej pizzerii Chris: Mam pomysł, ale... gdzie jest reszta... Brooke: Poszli do pizzerii. Szybko nie wrócą... Chris: A kto został. na trybunach siedzi tylko Heather Chris: Heather! Heather: Ehh... czego chcesz? Chris: Pomożesz Aminet, a Brooke pomoże Venus. Brooke: To znaczy, że będę w programie? Chris: No chyba tak... Brooke: O tak Venus! Brooke przybiera barwy bojowe Brooke: Teraz pokonamy Aminet i Heather. Heather: O nie tak szybko. Jak mam już komuś pomagać to na pewno to moja osoba wygra. Chris: A więc... Chris rzuca dziewczyną pistolety do painball'u Chris: Zasady są łatwe. Finalistka, która jako pierwsza zostanie ustrzelona, przerywa. Aminet: Tylko tyle? Miałam nadzieje na coś bardziej kreatywnego. Aminet celuje w Venus, jednak ona wbiega do metra, a za nimi Heather i Aminet Nowy York, Metro 120px Venus i Brooke szybko wbiegają do pociągu Brooke: Jesteśmy bezpieczne. Venus: Teraz nas nie dorwą. Brooke: W sumie dlaczego uciekamy? Nowy Jork... przez dach w pociągu wchodzą Aminet i Heather Heather: Witaj Brooke. Heather strzela do Brooke Brooke: Hej. Heather trafia Brooke, w tym samym czasie Venus trafia Heather Heather: Co? Brooke: Chodź Heather. Dla nas to już koniec. Wysiadamy. Heather i Brooke wysiadają na kolejnej stacji Aminet: To co? Poddasz się? Venus strzela w Aminet, trafia koło jej nogi Venus: Nigdy w życiu. zaczyna się wymiana ognia Aminet: Ze mną nie wygrasz! Venus: Ze mną też nie wygrasz. pociąg staje na stacji, po czym wybiega z niego Venus i Aminet. Wybiegają na ulice Nowy Jork, Dolny Manhatan 120px Przechodzień: Jaką mam piękną białą koszule! Aminet trafia kulką z farbą w białą koszule Przechodzień: No i już nie jest biała... przechodzień ucieka z płaczem Venus: Nie poddam się! Aminet: Ja też! za Venus staje Courtney Courtney: Witaj! Venus: Courtney?! zdezorientowana Venus nie zauważyła, że została trafiona kulką z farbą przez Aminet Venus: Co? Trafiła mnie? Courtney: Tak! Zemściłam się! I to w jakim stylu! Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z Courtney! Nie w tym życiu! Courtney tańczy ze szczęścia Aminet: Wygrałam?! Ja na serio wygrałam! Venus: No tak... Venus odchodzi smutna Nowy Jork, Time Squere 120px wszyscy przegrani siedzą na trybunach, Aminet siedzi w złotym fotelu zwycięzcy Chris: Pokonała wszystkich. Przeżyła w programie 26 odcinków. Poniżała ludzi i straciła najbliższe jej przyjaciółki, a teraz wygrała ten program! Ona jest kolejnym zwycięzcą w programie. Panie i panowie Aminet! Aminet: Tak! Nareszcie mi się udało. wszyscy niechętnie biją brawo Sonny: W sumie wolałabym gdyby Venus wygrała. JJ: Ja też. Ona nie była tak chamska jak Venus. Gwen: No! Koszmar. LeShawna: Pokazała, że nie ma żadnych skrupułów. Aminet: Co? Nie cieszycie się? LeShawna: Za bardzo nie ma z czego. Chris przynosi Aminet walizkę Aminet: Mam was gdzieś! Rozumiecie? Wygrałam to! Noah: Wow... Ezekiel: Ja też chciałbym wygrać... Eva: Ty byłeś chociaż w dwóch sezonach... Aminet otwiera PUSTĄ walizkę Aminet: Co jest?! Chris: A tak. Nie mam dla ciebie pieniędzy! Aminet: Jak to? Chris: Tak jakby byłem je winny Courtney... Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Podobno podpisałem z nią kontrakt, że dostanie wygraną... Aminet: Czyli nie mam pieniędzy?! Chris: Nie, ale oto walizka z kolejnym milionem dolarów?! wszyscy gapią się na walizkę Noah: Co mam zrobić, żeby zdobyć tą walizkę?! Chris: Po prostu. Wystąpić w kolejnym sezonie? Wszyscy: W kolejnym sezonie?! Chris: Tak kochani. W kolejnym specjalnym odcinku wybiorę z pośród was 16 osób która zmierzy się ze sobą po raz ostatni! Wszyscy: Po raz ostatni?! (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Oto mój czas. Skoro mamy się zobaczyć po raz ostatni to tym razem muszę to wygrać. (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Jej! Kolejny milion. Mam nadziej, że tym razem będę trochę dłużej w Paryżu. (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Tak! Wreszcie mam szansę by pokazać moje możliwości. W sumie byłam w tylko 3 odcinkach. Trochę to dołujące w sumie. (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Teraz się zemszczę na Aminet! Nie dam jej tym razem tak łatwo wygrać! (pokój zwierzeń)Owen: Mimo, że Izzy mnie rzuciła dla gadającego Goryla, ja dalej mam wole walki! Juhu! Chris: Zwycięzcy przechodzą do sezonu automatycznie. Arthur: juhu! Sadie: O mój boże! Znowu walka. Alejandro: I to ze mną... Chris: Utworzycie w szóstkę nową drużynę. Drużynę zwycięzców, a 16, która nigdy nie wygrała zmierzy się z wami. (pokój zwierzeń)Katie: Nie wierzę, że Sadie będzie w innej drużynie niż ja. W sumie już tak było w In The Sea. Nawet mnie tam nie było. Chris: Więc. W do zobaczeniu w Hollywood! Wszyscy: W Hollywood?! Chris: Na wręczeniu Oscarów. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World